


Hạnh Phúc

by Lordki (Just_A_Little_Harbour)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom, Tinker Bell - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Little_Harbour/pseuds/Lordki
Summary: Nếu như vô tình Loki bị đưa đến một nơi nào đó ngoài cửu giới, và bị mắc kẹt lại đó với một đám trẻ con biết bay thì sao? Những chuyện khôi hài nào sẽ diễn ra với vị thần này? Liệu hạnh phúc có tìm đến với hắn?





	1. Người kể chuyện

Đáng lẽ ra bây giờ hắn phải đang ngồi lì trong phòng, đọc thêm vài quyển sách. Hoặc hắn cũng có thể đến một nơi nào đó bày trò phá phách. Nhưng không, hiện tại hắn đang ở cùng với một lũ nhóc nghịch ngợm, và Loki không thích việc đấy chút nào. Tất cả đều tại tên anh trai nuôi hợm hĩnh của hắn, Thor.

“Coi nào, chẳng lẽ anh không có ký ức hạnh phúc nào sao?” Tên nhóc thủ lĩnh, Peter Pan, lại một lần nữa tìm đến, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của hắn với câu hỏi đó.

“Không có.” Loki cảm thấy mình vốn dĩ không cần trả lời nữa, vì lần nào hắn chẳng đáp lại như nhau?

“Nhưng ai cũng phải có thứ làm họ hạnh phúc chứ, nếu không chẳng phải cuộc sống sẽ rất buồn tẻ sao?”

Ôi, Peter ngây thơ. Giá như cậu có thể biết được hắn đã trải qua những gì. Ở Neverland này, dường như chẳng ai phải lo lắng muộn phiền về điều gì cả. “Chỉ vì ngươi không biết đến, không có nghĩa là không có ai sống cuộc đời như vậy.”

“Nhưng nếu vậy… việc về anh trai của anh thì sao?”

À, chúng ta đang nói đến đâu rồi nhỉ? Tên anh trai nuôi hợm hĩnh của hắn, Thor, đúng vậy. Từ ngày gã cầm được Mjolnir, gã suốt ngày cứ tỏ vẻ, vung vẩy nó rồi bay lượn khắp nơi. Vốn dĩ đó chẳng phải việc Loki nên quan tâm, nếu Thor không suốt ngày trêu chọc hắn. Tên kiêu ngạo đó sẽ phe phẩy cây búa mà Loki không thể nhấc được trước mặt hắn mỗi khi gã bay ngang qua.

“Đi bộ vui vẻ nhé, em trai.” Gã buông ra một câu đầy móc mỉa như thế rồi cùng Mjolnir vụt mất khỏi tầm mắt hắn. Lúc nào cũng vậy.

Còn lý do mà hắn lại ở đây tán phét với một lũ nhóc có vẻ như không bao giờ lớn lên ư? Lại phải cảm ơn Thor, tên chết tiệt đó rồi. Loki có thể thề dưới tên Odin, không có điều nào trong số này là chủ ý của hắn cả, mặc dù nói ra điều đó thật khó chịu. Chính là hôm đó, khi hắn đang ở trên cầu Bifrost, Thor đã đâm trúng hắn lúc đang tiếp tục trò bay lượn với Mjolnir. Có lẽ cả đời này hắn cũng không biết được gã vô tình hay cố ý, nhưng cú đó đã đẩy văng hắn khỏi cầu Bifrost. Loki cho rằng mình đã bất tỉnh, vì điều tiếp theo hắn biết là mình đã xuất hiện ở một nơi xa lạ. Không biết ở Asgard, có ai hay biết hắn còn sống không, vì thậm chí hắn cũng không thể tin được mình lại không tổn hại gì sau cú ngã đó. Trước giờ, chưa có một ai biết được những người sau khi rơi khỏi Bifrost sẽ ra sao, ngay cả Heimdall cũng không nhìn thấy họ trong cửu giới. Mọi người đều mặc định họ sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở về.

“Ngươi còn chưa nói cho ta biết nơi này là nơi nào. Cái tên Neverland ta còn chưa từng nghe qua.” Loki sực nhớ ra, nếu hắn có thể sống sót, chắc chắn sẽ có cách cho hắn trở về. Nhưng đầu tiên phải xác định được vị trí của nơi này.

“Một lời khó nói, thông thường không có ai đến đây mà không biết gì về nó cả.” Peter gãi cằm suy nghĩ. “Nhưng đợi khi anh có thể bay, tôi sẽ dẫn anh về Trái Đất. Có lẽ anh sẽ tìm được gì đó.”

Trái Đất? Midgard? “Vậy nơi này nằm ngoài Mid- Trái Đất sao?” Loki hỏi. Peter gật đầu đáp lời. “Và nó không thuộc hành tinh nào?”

“Về căn bản là thế.” Peter nhăn mày suy nghĩ. Việc giải thích về sự tồn tại của Neverland chưa bao giờ khó khăn như vậy. Những người đến đây khi trước đều là những đứa trẻ, tuy có tò mò nhưng lại thiếu kiến thức, chỉ cần nói qua loa vài chuyện là đủ với chúng rồi. “Chính xác thì nơi này ở trên một ngôi sao thuộc Trái Đất, một ngôi sao bỏ hoang.” Đó là thứ hay ho nhất Peter có thể nghĩ ra cho Loki rồi, cậu không biết gì nhiều hơn một vị thần đã đọc qua hơn mấy nghìn đầu sách trong cuộc đời.

“Ngoài cửu giới, thảo nào.” Qua mấy lời giải thích tạm chấp nhận được của Peter, Loki cũng đã nắm được đại khái tình hình của mình hiện giờ. Hắn đang ở một nơi ngoài cửu giới, vậy chắc chắn Heimdall không thể nhìn thấy hắn. Đồng nghĩa với việc mọi người sẽ nghĩ hắn đã chết rồi. Có ai sẽ thương tiếc hắn, Frigga, Thor? Không nghi ngờ gì Odin sẽ không nằm trong số đó rồi, ông ta đã bao giờ ưa hắn?

Peter mịt mờ nhìn Loki, đôi lúc hắn sẽ lẩm bẩm mấy lời cậu không tài nào hiểu được. “À đúng rồi, tại sao anh lại đến đây? Tình trạng của anh hoàn toàn khác với những người khác đấy.”

Thứ nhất, Loki chắc chắn lớn tuổi hơn nhiều so với những cậu bé đi lạc. Thứ hai, tuổi của hắn vẫn đang tăng lên, vô cùng chậm rãi, nhưng Peter vẫn cảm nhận được điều đó, chứng tỏ Loki không từ chối lớn lên. Vậy thì chẳng có lý do gì để hắn xuất hiện nơi này. Có thể loại trừ khả năng hắn bên phe Hook, vì hắn từng giúp họ đuổi Hook đi. Dĩ nhiên Peter không dễ tin người vậy rồi, nhưng Loki ngoại trừ việc cố chấp muốn được bay ra, cậu chưa từng thấy hắn tọc mạch thứ gì ở đây cả. Thậm chí khi hắn vô tình tìm được chỗ họ giấu kho báu, hắn cũng không thèm động một ngón tay vào.

“Bị đẩy xuống một cây cầu.” Loki đáp ngắn gọn, chẳng có gì đáng tự hào cả.

Peter im lặng một lúc. Cái này cũng có chút không hợp lý, bị đẩy xuống cầu kiểu gì mà rơi được đến đây chứ? Đến lúc này, Peter vẫn nghĩ rằng Loki đến từ Trái Đất, vì Loki thấy việc nói về xuất thân của mình với Peter chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả.

Loki nằm dài xuống bãi cỏ. Nếu nói hắn không nhớ Asgard thì chắc chắn là nói dối rồi. Toàn bộ sách mà Frigga tặng hắn đều để ở đó, trong phòng hắn, Loki không kịp đem theo gì cả. “Chỗ các ngươi không có sách à?” Hắn thực sự rất nhớ cảm giác mỗi tối trong phòng với những cuốn sách hay ho. Frigga là một người thông minh, nên những cuốn sách bà chọn luôn khơi dậy sự hứng thú trong hắn.

“Đừng nói với tôi anh đã đọc hết mọi thứ trong phòng sách rồi nhé?” Peter tròn mắt nhìn Loki. Nụ cười nhếch môi khinh khỉnh của hắn đã cho cậu câu trả lời. Đôi mắt Peter tưởng như đã mở to hết cỡ, nhưng không, cậu nhận ra nó có thể mở đủ to để tròng mắt cậu lọt ra ngoài rồi. Peter thừa nhận, phòng sách tuy không lớn lắm, nhưng cũng phải có hơn trăm quyển sách, vậy mà hắn cứ thế đọc hết?

“Dường như ngươi rất ngạc nhiên?” Loki liếc nhìn Peter, đôi mắt hắn xanh một màu băng giá. “Ta lại thấy các ngươi không hứng thú gì với việc đọc sách nhỉ. Phòng sách đầy bụi, như chẳng ai thèm bước vào vậy. Và, không có ý gì đâu, nhưng mấy cuốn sách ngươi có thực sự dở tệ ấy.” Giọng Loki càng lúc càng trầm. “Nội dung sáo rỗng, cách hành văn nhạt nhẽo, câu từ lủng củng. Thực sự vô cùng dở tệ.” Nói đến đây, giọng hắn đã trở thành những âm thanh gầm gừ trong họng.

Peter khẽ rùng mình, cảm giác ớn lạnh chạy dọc xương sống cậu. Loki đôi lúc trông thật đáng sợ, và sự thật rằng ngoài một cái tên ra thì cậu chẳng biết gì về hắn cả, điều đó khiến hắn càng có vẻ nguy hiểm hơn. Nếu Peter biết sự thật về Loki, không biết sẽ có cảm nghĩ gì.

“Ôi, chào Tink.” Ngay khi Peter đang bối rối vì không biết phải đáp lại những lời lẽ cạnh khóe của Loki như thế nào, Tinker Bell bỗng nhiên bay tới. Loki đảo tròng mắt nhìn đi chỗ khác, hắn chưa bao giờ thích nó cả. Một con nhỏ bé tý có cánh, tối ngày phát ra âm thanh leng keng thì cứ nghĩ là mình hay lắm. Mà trông như chỉ có hắn là không hiểu nó nói gì, chỉ nghe được tiếng chuông thôi. Việc đó làm hắn khó chịu, hắn cảm thấy nó đang sỉ nhục trí thông minh của mình.

“Anh ta lúc nào chẳng cau có vậy.” Peter cười với Tinker Bell. Cậu cảm thấy khó xử khi thấy hai người không hòa thuận với nhau được. Và cậu cũng khó hiểu, vì trong độ tuổi của Loki, hắn có vẻ là người duy nhất không có phản ứng gì khi biết có tiên tồn tại, cứ như điều đó là bình thường vậy. Vốn dĩ cậu nghĩ nhờ vậy mà quan hệ của họ sẽ rất tốt, nhưng…

“Nếu ngươi bảo nó nói chuyện bằng tiếng người, có lẽ ta sẽ dễ chịu hơn với nó đấy.” Loki càu nhàu, mắt vẫn nhìn lên bầu trời. Hắn chưa từng để ý bầu trời đêm ở đây lại đẹp đến vậy, ánh trăng sáng dìu dịu vừa đủ để hắn thấy rõ xung quanh, và những vì tinh tú bao quanh nó nhiều vô kể. Trông như bức tranh thiên hà mà hắn đã từng thấy qua trong sách vở.

“Coi nào!” Peter nhăn nhó. “Anh ta không có ý gì đâu Tink.”

“Nếu ngươi định ở đó độc thoại cả đêm thì chí ít cũng nên báo với ta một tiếng.” Giọng nói của Loki lại cất lên, lần này khiến Tinker Bell nổi nóng rồi. Nó đã tính bay đến ăn thua đủ với tên tóc đen đáng ghét kia thì Peter ngăn nó lại.

Biết rằng có cố giúp họ giảng hòa cũng chẳng ích gì, Peter ra hiệu cho Tinker trở về. Một người khó chịu vì không hiểu người kia, một người nóng nảy vì người kia không để ý đến sự tồn tại của mình. Cái này, dù Peter muốn giúp, cũng khó lòng làm được.

“Lại nói, nếu anh đọc nhiều sách vậy, ắt hẳn phải biết nhiều chuyện hay ho lắm.” Sau khi Tinker Bell rời đi, Peter tiến đến nằm xuống bãi cỏ, bên cạnh Loki. Không quá gần khiến hắn phải khó chịu, cũng không quá xa khiến việc giao tiếp trở nên khó khăn. “Kể cho tôi thứ gì đó đi.”

“Nếu ngươi chịu đọc sách… Ta quên mất, mấy thứ sách ngươi có thực chẳng giúp ích gì cả.” Loki lại nói ra mấy lời khó nghe. Nhưng thay vì khó chịu, Peter lại cảm thấy ngại ngùng hơn, vì thực sự cậu chưa hề đọc qua mấy quyển sách đó.

Sự im lặng kéo theo sau đó khiến Peter nghĩ mình đã bị từ chối rồi. Cậu ngượng nghịu gãi mũi, trong đầu đang nhen nhóm ý định đứng dậy bỏ đi thì Loki lại mở miệng nói. “Ngươi muốn nghe chuyện kiểu gì?”

“Tôi tưởng anh không đồng ý chứ?” Peter quay ngoắt sang nhìn Loki.

“Chỉ là ta định sẽ tìm một câu chuyện gì đó hay ho hơn những thứ ngươi có trong căn phòng tồi tàn kia, nhưng ta nhận ra mọi thứ ta biết đều thế cả.” Lại là cái điệu bộ khinh khỉnh đáng ghét đó, dường như Loki rất xem thường những gì hắn thấy trong phòng sách. “Vậy nên nếu ngươi nói với ta ngươi thích chuyện thế nào, ta sẽ đỡ mất thời gian chọn lựa hơn.”

Peter gối đầu lên hai tay, mặt có vẻ đăm chiêu lắm. Nói sao nhỉ, trước giờ quả thực cậu không hay nghe kể chuyện nhiều lắm. Tính luôn cả cậu thì trên đây chỉ toàn trẻ con và một cô tiên thợ, làm gì có nhiều thứ để kể như vậy. Bọn trẻ con trên Trái Đất ấy mà, chúng lớn lên với những câu chuyện cổ tích y hệt nhau.

“Hay là kể về anh đi. Không à?” Peter hào hứng gợi ý, nhưng lại nhanh chóng rụt người lại khi ánh mắt sắc bén của Loki lướt ngang qua gương mặt cậu. “Vậy, một câu chuyện phiêu lưu, nhé?”

Loki thở dài liếc đi chỗ khác, hắn không hòa thuận được chút nào với bọn nhóc tì, mấy hôm nay hắn đã kiên nhẫn lắm rồi. Nhẹ dịch người và tìm cho mình một tư thế nằm thoải mái hơn, hắn bắt đầu nhẹ giọng kể, ánh mắt vẫn hướng về những vì sao xa xôi trên bầu trời.

Ngay khi những âm thanh đầu tiên cất lên chứng tỏ câu chuyện đã bắt đầu, sự ngạc nhiên của Peter liền xuất hiện. Giọng nói của Loki… Tuy vẫn có thể nghe ra được đó là giọng của hắn, nhưng sao thật trầm ấm, dễ chịu. Dường như đây là một con người khác hẳn với kẻ luôn cục cằn khó chịu mọi ngày vậy. Peter trở người sang một bên, mắt hướng về phía Loki. Có lẽ là do ánh trăng đang phủ một lớp ánh sáng trắng dịu lên gương mặt hắn, hoặc là do Peter chưa từng để ý kỹ đến vậy, bỗng dưng diện mạo Loki mang đến cho Peter cảm giác cũng không tồi lắm, nếu không muốn nói là khá xinh đẹp.

Mái tóc hắn đen dài, điều khá ít thấy ở những người đàn ông Trái Đất cậu đã từng gặp, được vuốt ngược về phía sau và để xõa ra trên vai hắn. Đôi mắt hắn mang màu xanh thẳm của biển sâu, thật kỳ lạ, vì Peter chắc chắn khi sáng cậu đã thấy chúng xanh màu bầu trời. Gương mặt hắn góc cạnh rõ ràng, như có bàn tay nào đó đã tỉ mỉ đẽo gọt nên chúng vậy. Làn da hắn trắng, nhưng vô cùng nhợt nhạt, khiến hắn mang một vẻ yếu ớt khó hiểu. Hắn trông như… một con búp bê bằng sứ.

“Nãy giờ ngươi có nghe ta kể gì không vậy?” Giọng nói khàn khàn của Loki lôi Peter trở về thực tại. Đến giờ cậu mới nhận ra mình đã đờ người ra ngắm Loki từ nãy và hoàn toàn quên mất đáng lẽ mình phải tập trung vào câu chuyện.

Loki chán chẳng buồn nói nữa. Nếu như hắn không chú ý đến cậu thì hẳn rằng hắn đã kể được một nửa câu chuyện chẳng để làm gì cả. Hắn im lặng cũng được một lúc lâu rồi, nhưng tên ngốc kia vẫn cứ nằm im mà nhìn hắn. Quả thật lũ con nít đúng là khó hiểu.

“Tôi đã bỏ lỡ hết câu chuyện rồi nhỉ?” Nét mơ màng trên mặt Peter nhanh chóng bị sự thất vọng thay thế. Thú thật thì cậu luôn hứng thú với việc nghe người khác kể chuyện, nên dù đã biết rồi cậu vẫn luôn kiên nhẫn ngồi nghe mấy đứa nhóc khác kể lại mấy chuyện cũ rích. Không ngờ đến lúc có người mang đến thứ gì đó mới mẻ cậu lại bỏ lỡ. Peter đấu tranh tư tưởng mãnh liệt trong đầu. Nếu nhờ Loki kể lại, có khi hắn liếc cậu rách mặt mất. Nhưng nếu không thì tiếc lắm.

Loki là ai chứ? Chỉ cần nhìn sắc mặt là hắn biết tỏng những gì đang diễn ra trong tâm trí non nớt của tên nhóc đó rồi. “Không hẳn. Ta có thể kể lại cho ngươi, nhưng cái gì cũng có điều kiện.” Có vẻ như Loki hôm nay đặc biệt tốt tính. Chỉ là do biểu cảm của tên nhóc này quá buồn cười thôi, hắn thầm nghĩ, gương mặt vẫn giữ nguyên nét lạnh lùng không thay đổi.

“Điều kiện gì?” Peter e dè nhìn Loki. Cậu lựa chọn tin tưởng hắn không có nghĩa là cậu không ngửi thấy mùi nguy hiểm từ hắn, nhất là với cái kiểu cách đó nữa. Thậm chí không hiểu sao đôi lúc cậu còn có suy nghĩ đến kẻ đáng sợ như Hook cũng phải lép vế trước Loki.

“Chưa cần thiết.” Loki nhún vai rồi không nói thêm lời nào nữa mà đi thẳng vào câu chuyện luôn, cứ như hắn chắc chắn Peter không thể từ chối mình. Rút kinh nghiệm, lần này Peter không nhìn Loki nữa mà bắt chước hắn nhìn lên bầu trời.

Giọng của Loki mỗi khi kể chuyện tạo cảm giác rất yên bình. Được một lúc, Peter cảm thấy như giọng nói đó gợi lên những ký ức mà dường như cậu đã lãng quên muôn đời rồi. Những ký ức nơi một căn phòng ấm cúng, với ánh đèn vàng ấm áp. Có một người phụ nữ dịu dàng kéo chăn cho cậu, giọng nói đều đều kể về những câu chuyện cổ tích ngàn xưa.

“Quả thật là một câu chuyện hay.” Ngay khi những lời cuối cùng đã thoát ra khỏi miệng Loki, Peter bật thốt lên. Đối với cậu, những thứ Loki nhắc tới như mở ra một chân trời mới. Những điều kỳ diệu, những giông bão của cuộc đời, những khó khăn thử thách mà một con người phải vượt lên, qua giọng kể của hắn, như biến thành một bức tranh hùng tráng trước mặt cậu vậy. Không có một kết thúc tuyệt đẹp như những gì cậu được nghe xưa nay, nhưng cảm xúc nó mang đến không thể sánh bằng.

Loki chỉ cười nhẹ, không nói gì. Đối với hắn, chuyện đó là hiển nhiên.


	2. Thần thoại Bắc Âu?

“Này, tôi lấy thứ này từ Trái Đất đấy. Tuy tôi không biết gì nhiều, nhưng hi vọng anh thích nó.”

Từ cái dạo được nghe Loki kể chuyện, không vì việc này thì cũng việc khác, Peter chắc chắn sẽ đến tìm hắn. Đa phần thì hắn vẫn giữ gương mặt khó đăm đăm đó, và dĩ nhiên Peter sẽ không dám hó hé gì. Nhưng cũng có những lúc tâm trạng hắn đặc biệt khá, hắn sẽ kể cho cậu nghe một câu chuyện nào đó. Và Peter phải thú nhận rằng Loki đúng là một kho tàng sách sống, dường như hắn nhớ được tất cả mọi thứ từng đọc qua vậy, một điều chắc chắn cậu phải ghen tỵ vì không làm được.

Hôm nay, Peter mang đến cho Loki một thứ mà cậu mang về từ Trái Đất. Một quyển sách. Dĩ nhiên, cậu không thể cứ nhắm mắt chọn đại, vì Loki khó tính chắc chắn sẽ không đếm xỉa đến bất cứ thứ gì cậu cầm đại lên từ một cái kệ ngẫu nhiên nào đó. Truyện tranh? Quá trẻ con. Những quyển sách mỏng này? Quá ít nội dung. Nên cậu đã chọn một cuốn sách vừa dày vừa nhiều chữ, tuy cậu không đọc qua, nhưng ắt hẳn cũng không đến nỗi tệ. Vả lại, hình ảnh trang trí trên quyển sách cũng khiến Peter nhớ về Loki, hoa mỹ, bí ẩn, cầu kỳ. Chắc hẳn nó là sự lựa chọn tốt nhất rồi.

“Một quyển tiểu thuyết. Tuyệt vời đấy, dù ta không chắc lắm ngươi sẽ chọn được thứ gì đó hay ho.” Loki tỉ mỉ dò xét quyển sách trong tay. Dù cho hắn có đánh giá tệ về một quyển sách như thế nào, thì đối với hắn chúng đều đáng trân trọng. Chúng thành thật, không biết dối lừa, mọi thứ đều ở trên mặt chữ.

Nhận thấy Loki không có tâm trạng dông dài thêm với cậu, Peter khẽ nói lời chào rồi rón rén bước ra ngoài.

“Sao anh có vẻ sợ anh ta thế, Peter?” Những cậu bé đi lạc đã để ý đến cậu mấy ngày nay. “Ngay cả Hook cũng không làm anh chùn bước cơ mà?”

Tinker Bell nhanh nhảu gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý. Không ai trong số họ hiểu được lý do Peter lúc nào cũng dè dặt khi ở gần Loki. Thậm chí ngay cả chính cậu cũng không hiểu được, chỉ là, có điều gì đó ở hắn khiến cậu có chút dè chừng. “Thôi nào, chúng ta đâu có thời gian cho mấy việc này đúng chứ? Đi thôi.” Peter đánh trống lảng, và vụt bay đi trước.

“Rõ ràng có vấn đề, nhỉ?”

“Peter Pan cũng biết sợ cơ đấy.”

Bọn trẻ rúc rích cười, rồi nhanh chóng đuổi theo sau Peter.

Loki ngồi thừ ra nhìn quyển sách trong tay. Trang đầu tiên được lật ra từ khi Peter nói lời tạm biệt, nhưng ngay cả khi cậu cùng bọn trẻ đã rời khỏi từ lâu thì nó vẫn giữ nguyên hiện trạng đó. Không phải vì nó dở tệ đến nỗi hắn không thèm đụng tới, không ai, ngay cả hắn, có thể đánh giá một quyển sách là hay hay dở ngay ở trang đầu cả. Chỉ có điều những cái tên quen thuộc xuất hiện trên đó làm hắn do dự rằng phải chăng có gì đó nhầm lẫn rồi không.

Odin Allfather.

Frigga.

Thor Odinson.

Và…

Loki Odinson.

Chính vậy. Chính là tên những người thân thích của Loki, và cả tên hắn. Không thể là một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên khi thậm chí Asgard cũng được nhắc tới. Đây là câu chuyện về họ, được viết trong một quyển sách, trên Midgard? Bọn chúng biết về sự tồn tại của họ?

“À, hôm nay anh có định bay thử không? Tôi có xin một ít bụi tiên của Tink…” Peter im bặt khi ánh mắt cậu chạm tới chỗ Loki đang ngồi. Dù cậu nói chuyện không hề nhỏ, nhưng hắn chẳng có vẻ gì là chú ý đến sự tồn tại của cậu trong căn phòng cả. Hắn cứ ngồi đó nhíu mày nhìn vào quyển sách trên tay, nhưng trông không giống như đang đọc gì cả. Mặt hắn mang vẻ khó hiểu, và điều đó khiến Peter bỗng cảm thấy khoái trá lắm. Loki luôn miệng chê gu chọn sách thậm chí không tồn tại của cậu, nhưng có vẻ cậu đã tìm được thứ tốt rồi.

“Ngươi vẫn định nhìn ta như thế à?” Một lúc sau, Loki cất tiếng hỏi, chậm rãi đặt quyển sách xuống. “Ngươi chắc chắn mình lấy được nó ở Midgard chứ?”

“Midgard?”

“Ý ta là Trái Đất.”

Mọi sự hứng thú của Peter phút chốc dồn hết vào quyển sách trên bàn. “Đúng vậy, tôi lừa anh làm gì?” Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Peter bỗng dưng lại muốn đọc sách.

“Không phải việc ngươi cần quan tâm.” Loki lạnh nhạt nói, lại cầm quyển sách lên. Vậy quả thực bọn chúng biết về Asgard? Dù sao thì, hắn chắc chắn phải đọc kỹ quyển sách này.

Peter rón rén tiến đến phía sau Loki, mong muốn được đọc lén một chút, nhưng khi Loki hừ lạnh một tiếng, cậu liền vội vã chuồn sang một góc khác của căn phòng. Peter không rời đi vì cậu nghĩ Loki sẽ nhanh chóng đọc xong, đến lúc đó, hẳn là cậu có thể mượn lại quyển sách từ hắn.

“Đúng chứ? Tớ đã bảo có gì đó không ổn mà.” Bọn nhóc đứng ngoài căn phòng, cố rướn lên cửa sổ để nhìn vào trong. “Peter sợ anh ta phát khiếp ấy.”

Tinker Bell lắc đầu chán nản, nó là người ở cạnh Peter lâu nhất, nhưng nó cũng chưa từng thấy cậu như vậy.

“Bọn tớ cũng nghĩ vậy đấy, Tink. Peter hành động khó hiểu quá.”

“Đáng lẽ nơi này phải là nơi yên tĩnh nhất chứ, từ khi nào các ngươi có hứng thú tụ tập ở đây vậy?” Loki nói vọng ra từ trong phòng, và bọn trẻ lập tức hoảng hồn bay đi mất. Tinker Bell giậm chân tức tối, còn nói người khác, chẳng phải bọn nhóc cũng e sợ hắn sao?

Mấy ngày sau đó, bọn họ lúc nào cũng thấy Loki cầm quyển sách đó trong tay. “Thần thoại Bắc Âu” thì phải. Peter không nghĩ đó là một trải nghiệm hay ho gì, cứ nhìn gương mặt mỗi lúc một trầm xuống của hắn là rõ. Cậu chỉ không hiểu tại sao hắn vẫn tiếp tục nghiền ngẫm quyển sách đó dù rõ ràng hắn không thích nó. Peter không nghĩ Loki là một người yêu sách đến thế.

“Này, ngươi có thể bớt leng keng trước mặt ta rồi đấy.” Loki, vừa đọc xong trang cuối cùng của quyển sách, nhíu mày nhìn Tinker Bell. “Ta chưa từng thấy ai như ngươi. Tiên phiền phức.”

Tinker Bell tiếp tục cố gắng nói gì đó, nhưng đối với Loki nó vẫn chẳng khác gì. Hắn đang tự hỏi, liệu hắn có thể bịt miệng nó bằng ma thuật của mình được không. Mà nhìn gương mặt ngơ ngác của nó kìa, cứ như là hắn vừa nói gì đó khó tin lắm vậy.

“Tink muốn nói là anh đã từng thấy qua tiên rồi sao?” Peter không biết từ đâu bay đến, tiếp tục nhiệm vụ phiên dịch viên bất đắc dĩ của mình. Cậu cũng ngạc nhiên không kém, từ đâu mà hắn có thể gặp được bất cứ tiên nào khác chứ?

“Những thứ ta thấy, không phải những kẻ như các ngươi có thể tưởng tượng.” Loki lại một lần nữa cầm quyển sách lên. Hắn trông như đang trong một mối quan hệ yêu-ghét với nó vậy, rõ rành rành là việc đọc nó không dễ chịu chút nào, nhưng hắn vẫn cứ giữ nó khư khư.

“Thôi nào Tink, anh ta đang khó chịu lắm đấy.” Peter thì thầm. Thời gian qua ở gần Loki cậu đã có thể nhận ra mỗi khi Loki không vui, nhiệt độ xung quanh hắn sẽ hạ xuống, thực sự hạ xuống ấy, đúng nghĩa đen. Peter không biết mình có ảo tưởng hay không, nhưng mỗi lần như vậy, cậu lại cảm thấy cả người rét run. “Cậu không cảm thấy sao?” Peter ngạc nhiên hỏi, và nhận lại cái lắc đầu từ Tinker Bell.

“Anh ta đúng thật là khó hiểu, nhưng không phải người xấu đâu. Cậu suy nghĩ nhiều rồi.” Peter lách người né một nhánh cây, trong khi Tinker Bell liên tục nói với cậu về sự kỳ lạ của “kẻ lạ mặt” Loki. “Dĩ nhiên là không rồi. Cậu không để ý từ sau lần họ đụng độ nhau, Hook vẫn chưa quay lại gây sự với chúng ta sao?”

Như thế chẳng phải đáng nghi hơn sao? Tinker Bell hậm hực. Nó biết Peter không hoàn toàn tin tưởng Loki, nhưng biểu hiện của cậu làm nó nghĩ cậu chẳng hề nghi ngờ gì hắn vậy.

Lúc nào Loki sẽ không cầm quyển sách theo bên mình? Dĩ nhiên là khi hắn cần tắm rửa. Việc giữ cho nó khô ráo trong nhà tắm không hẳn là việc khó khăn với hắn, nhưng quá phiền phức. Hắn thà tắm nhanh cho xong rồi tiếp tục việc hắn muốn làm một cách thoải mái hơn.

“Chúng ta sẽ hối hận về việc này cho xem.” Peter nhẹ nhàng tiến vào phòng qua đường cửa sổ. Tinker Bell bay theo sau lưng cậu, mặt nó hớn hở như kiểu sắp bày trò gì đó.

“Tớ biết anh ta hiếm khi rời khỏi nó. Nhưng chúng ta làm vậy có khác gì ăn trộm đâu?” Peter đảo tròng mắt, một thói quen cậu học được từ Loki. Cậu không quen với việc lén lút lấy đồ trong phòng người khác tý nào. Coi nào, Peter, mày chỉ mượn của anh ta thôi, mày sẽ trả lại mà. Đó là điều cậu luôn thầm nhủ trong đầu kể từ khi quyết định nghe theo Tinker Bell.

Thành công trở về chỗ của mình với quyển sách trong tay, Peter cố gắng điều chỉnh lại nhịp tim của mình. Thật là hồi hộp. Peter chưa từng cảm nhận qua cảm giác này. Cậu luôn tìm một lý do thoái thác, nhưng trong lòng cậu vẫn biết mình thực sự e sợ Loki.

“Anh bắt đầu đọc sách từ lúc nào thế?” Những cậu bé đi lạc vây quanh Peter, nhìn cậu với ánh mắt tò mò. Không phải tự nhiên mà phòng sách nơi đây lại đóng một lớp bụi dày, chẳng ai trong số họ có tý hứng thú nào với mấy trang giấy đầy chữ cả.

“Chẳng từ lúc nào cả.” Peter khúc khích cười, nhưng nụ cười đó dần phai đi khi cậu mở trang sách đầu tiên ra. Có vẻ cậu đã nhận ra thứ Loki thấy lúc trước, biểu cảm của cậu bây giờ còn khó tin hơn hắn lúc đó nữa. Chí ít hắn biết rõ bản thân đến từ đâu.

“Có ai nói cho anh biết đây không phải là quyển sách kể về những vị thần đi?” Peter hướng ánh mắt hoang mang về phía những người khác.

“Ý em là, bìa sách có hẳn chữ thần thoại kìa. Ắt hẳn sẽ phải có vài vị thần thôi.”

Peter nhìn lại một cái tên khá quen thuộc với cậu trên trang giấy. Loki. Odinson. Vậy ra đó là họ của hắn sao? Một vị thần? Điều duy nhất Peter mong muốn lúc này là nhanh chóng đọc hết quyển sách này, có lẽ nhờ đó cậu sẽ biết gì đó về Loki, hơn là chỉ một cái tên.

Mấy ngày sau, quyển sách đã quay trở lại với vị trí của nó, trên bàn của Loki, như thể nó chưa từng biến mất vậy. Peter đã rất cẩn thận để lại nó về chỗ cũ, cố đánh lừa bản thân rằng Loki không biết chuyện này. Cũng thật lạ, cậu không nghe Loki nhắc gì đến chuyện này cả. Ít nhất hắn phải nhận ra quyển sách đã biến mất, và Peter tin rằng với sự thông minh của Loki, sẽ chẳng khó khăn gì để hắn đoán ra cậu đứng sau trò này.

“Từ khi nào ngươi có sở thích nhìn lén ta vậy? Còn nhìn chằm chằm. Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn gì?” Loki ngồi lật lại mấy trang “Thần thoại Bắc Âu” mà hắn cảm thấy thích thú. Thực lòng mà nói, hắn không thích thú với nó đến vậy, nhưng nó là thứ tốt nhất hắn có được ở đây. Loki còn nghĩ việc đọc về cuộc đời của mình qua một quyển sách hay cũng có chỗ thú vị. Dù sao thì nó cũng không hoàn toàn đúng sự thật. Sau khi đọc xong, Loki có thể chắc chắn đây là một sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng phong phú của bọn Midgard. Và đọc nó khiến Loki có đôi chút… nhớ nhà.

Peter, kẻ nhìn lén vừa bị bắt quả tang, gãi đầu ngượng ngùng bước ra khỏi chỗ ẩn náu. “Anh biết tôi ở đó được bao lâu rồi?” Cậu nhỏ giọng hỏi.

“Từ khi ngươi bay đến và phá tan sự yên tĩnh quanh đây.” Loki nói, ánh mắt vẫn dán chặt vào quyển sách.

“Nhưng mà tôi không…”

“Ngươi tạo ra tiếng động.” Loki nói chắc nịch, không cho Peter có cơ hội phản bác.

Peter thở dài. Thì đúng thật là khi bay cậu sẽ tạo ra tiếng gió, hay va quẹt vào mấy tán cây. Nhưng cậu đâu biết tai Loki lại thính đến vậy. Mà cậu nói gì được nhỉ, cảm giác như mọi lý lẽ cậu có thể nói ra đều bị Loki khiến cho trở thành vô lý vậy.

“Anh… muốn nói chuyện chứ?” Nhìn vào quyển sách trong tay Loki, Peter liền nhớ lại những thứ mình cố nhồi nhét vào đầu trong suốt mấy ngày qua. Nếu như những gì được viết trong đó là sự thật, Loki sẽ phải là một kẻ xấu xa lắm. Nhưng phía sau những thứ đó, Peter có thể cảm nhận được những bất hạnh của hắn, sự bất hạnh khi không có nơi nào mà mình thuộc về, không có ai mà mình có thể dựa dẫm.

Loki nhướn mày nhìn Peter. Hắn đang tự hỏi sao mình chưa đâm cậu ta nhỉ, con dao găm lúc nào hắn cũng thủ sẵn trong tay áo đợi được sử dụng, và Loki chắc chắn điều đó sẽ ngăn tên nhóc này đến làm phiền mình trong một thời gian dài. Nhưng, hắn đã không làm thế.

“Nghe ta nói. Bất kỳ thứ gì ngươi đọc được trong cái thứ này cũng không phải là chuyện ngươi có thể quan tâm đến.” Rốt cuộc, Loki lạnh nhạt nói với Peter. Không phải hắn ghét bỏ gì cậu đến nỗi không muốn cho cậu biết về thân thế của mình. Nhưng nếu cậu biết rồi, liệu cậu có còn nhìn hắn như bây giờ? Không biết từ lúc nào, Loki lại quan tâm như thế, về một đôi mắt trong xanh luôn dõi theo bóng lưng mình.

“Vậy à…” Peter ngập ngừng đáp lời, sự tò mò trong cậu đang đấu tranh dữ dội để được giải đáp. “Thế, anh nghĩ thế nào về anh ta? “Loki” ấy?”

Loki trầm ngâm một hồi, có vẻ như hắn không sẵn lòng trả lời câu hỏi này. “Thế ngươi nghĩ sao?”

Thứ mà Peter hoàn toàn không trông đợi là việc Loki sẽ hỏi ý kiến của mình. Cậu biết, trong mắt hắn cậu cũng chỉ là một tên ngốc khác trong số hàng nghìn tên ngốc xuất hiện bên cạnh hắn. Nhưng điều đó không ngăn Peter đem những suy nghĩ thật lòng mình nói ra với Loki. Có gì đó mách bảo cậu rằng Loki chính là “Loki”, nên cậu muốn hắn biết được rằng vẫn có ai đó hiểu được con người mình, dù chỉ là qua những trang sách được ghi lại.

“Ngươi cũng không ngốc đến nỗi khó chữa nhỉ?” Lần đầu tiên trong hơn một nghìn năm qua, Loki mới tìm lại được cảm giác nhịn cười. Biết sao được, nhìn người khác nói về mình trước mặt bản thân, còn nói đầy khí thế, cũng là một việc khó khăn.

Peter gãi đầu cười, vốn dĩ cậu cũng rất sáng dạ, nhưng từ khi Loki đến cậu bỗng dưng lại biến thành đứa “không ngốc lắm”. Biết sao được, sự thông minh của Loki không phải ai cũng có thể so sánh, cộng thêm tính ngang ngược khó chiều, hắn muốn bảo ai ngốc thì người đó còn cãi được sao?

“Nhưng mà… anh là “Loki” đó phải không?” Bỗng nhiên, Peter cất tiếng hỏi. Cậu nhận ra mình còn chưa thực sự nói với Loki về chuyện này. Có thể hắn sẽ chối phắt đi, hoặc lại trưng ra gương mặt dọa người, nhưng Peter không nghĩ tới khả năng Loki sẽ thành thật trả lời.

“Ngươi cứ thử nghĩ xem.” Loki bỏ lại cho cậu một câu trả lời vô thưởng vô phạt, sau đó liền đứng dậy bỏ đi. Lãng phí thời gian như vậy là đủ rồi, hắn nghĩ.

Peter ngơ ngác nhìn theo bóng lưng Loki, rồi bật cười khúc khích. Kết quả không bất ngờ lắm, nhỉ? “Thần thoại Bắc Âu” sao? Cậu sẽ ghi nhớ cái tên này, cậu tin rằng nó sẽ là chiếc chìa khóa giúp cậu hiểu thêm về người bạn bí ẩn xa lạ này. Có lẽ cậu cũng cần lấy một chiếc chìa khóa cho riêng mình rồi, cảm giác tự tiện “mượn” đồ của người khác thật không dễ chịu gì.


End file.
